


Fire bullet

by interpret_who (Blizdal)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizdal/pseuds/interpret_who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gun had felt real in Lito’s hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ficlet. Sort of an episode tag to S01E09 - Death Doesn't Let You Say Goodbye, except set in the not so far away future where everyone is okay and they had a bit of time to get used to one another.

Hernando doesn’t know about the gun, and Lito will not tell him. It haunts him sometimes. He had pulled that trigger and no one from his cluster had stopped him. No one-

“I can tell a difference between a real and a fake gun,” Will tells him, calmly.

Wolfgang nods, but doesn’t say a word. Lito was a crying mess then and Wolfgang never stops people from crying when they feel like crying.

“Crying is for bitches,” he remembers his father’s words. Fuck you, he thinks, Fuck you.

Lito calms down. He rubs at his chest. It hurts, the place where father hit him (his father never hit him).

Wolfgang shakes his head.  “As if we’d let you kill yourself,” he says and steps back, into his own body, kilometers away.

His words sound ominous; they curl themselves around Lito’s heart and squeeze, possessive (Lito is utterly charmed).

Wolfgang ran an ambulance into a helicopter and walked into a lion’s-

_uncle’s_

-den. Lito looks at Will, “Do as I say, not as I do?”

“He didn’t do those things so he would die. He accepted death as the possible outcome.” Sun says, not bothering to leave her cell.

Kala knows it’s the truth but it hurts anyway and Riley sits next to her, silently offering comfort. Nomi hovers just out of sight, in Amanita’s arms.

Capheus kneels in front of Kala, smiling brightly, “We are all alive,” he reminds her, joyfully, ”We are all alive.”

Riley frowns at him, “Who’s driving the bus?”

“Van Damn knows the way,” he responds, but still quickly gets back behind the wheel.


End file.
